Agricultural produce such as berries are commonly sold to consumers in vented plastic containers. Such a container typically includes a lid and a base. The lid may be connected to the base along a hinge. An absorbent or cushioning pad can be layered across the bottom of the base. To allow air to circulate through the container and thereby maintain the freshness of the produce therein, a plurality of vents are formed in the lid and/or the base.
The produce sold in the aforementioned plastic containers is often consumed with some type of dipping sauce. For example, strawberries may be dipped into a chocolate sauce prior to consumption. To facilitate this combination of produce and dipping sauce and thereby foster the sale of produce, a sauce cup may be loosely placed in the same container as the produce. A well-forming pedestal may be formed in the bottom of the container base to hold the sauce cup.
One drawback of having the sauce cup resting in the pedestal on the base bottom is that a hole must be cut in the absorbent or cushioning pad, if used, to accommodate the pedestal. Cutting the hole in the pad adds to the cost of manufacturing the plastic container. This additional cost may be absorbed by those involved in manufacturing the container in the form of lower profit margins or, more likely, may be passed on to consumers in the form of higher purchase prices.
Another drawback of having the sauce cup resting in the pedestal on the base bottom is that the volume available inside the container for storing the produce is significantly reduced. The pedestal occupies significant volume which otherwise could be used by the produce.
A further drawback of having the sauce cup resting in the pedestal on the base bottom is that the pedestal unduly restricts the allowable height of the sauce cup packaged in the container. The pedestal elevates the sauce cup above the lowermost portion of the base bottom and, consequently, the sauce cup can have a height no greater than the space between the pedestal and the top of the container lid.
Yet another drawback of having the sauce cup loosely placed in the container, whether or not the sauce cup is supported by a pedestal on the base bottom, is that the sauce cup can be obscured by the produce in the container. Any difficulty in viewing the sauce cup can compromise the marketing advantages attendant to packaging the sauce cup with the produce.
A need therefore exists for a plastic container that overcomes the above shortcomings associated with existing produce containers having pedestals for holding sauce cups. The present invention provides such a plastic container.